Alberto Moreno
Alberto Moreno Pérez (born 5 July 1992) is a Spanish international footballer who plays as a left back for Liverpool. Liverpool career In the summer of 2014, it was widely reported that due to the injuries of Jose Enrique and backup Aly Cissokho leaving after a loan spell, Brendan Rodgers, the Liverpool manager, was looking to sign a new left back. One of the targets was Moreno, who had impressed for Europa League champions Sevilla. On 12 August 2014, it was widely reported that Liverpool had agreed a fee of £12,000,000 for the Spaniard with add-ons believed to total £3-4,000,000. Moreno was promptly removed from the starting XI of Sevilla's UEFA Super Cup clash with Real Madrid, and was seen in tears at full time- widely taken to be a reflection of his emotion regarding his impending departure from his boyhood club. Later that day, Liverpool announced that they had agreed a deal in principal to sign Moreno, with the player to have a medical later in the week. On 16 August 2014, it was announced that Moreno had completed his move to Anfield. The left back was given the number 18 shirt. Rodgers said "Alberto is a player with huge potential, but importantly he is also ready to come in and contribute straight away. He is quick, strong and serves the ball really well. We have monitored him in Spain for some time and every time I have seen him I have been greatly impressed. What is also important is that he is hungry to improve and recognises it is vital to keep learning." Moreno enthused that Liverpool are "the best club in England," and cited the positive words spoken to him by compatriots and former Reds Pepe Reina, Xabi Alonso and Alvaro Arbeloa in helping him choose to accept the switch to Merseyside. Alberto made his debut for Liverpool in the 3-1 away defeat to Premier League Champions Manchester City on 25 August 2014. Although mostly praised for his performance, he did receive some criticism for failing to clear a ball in the box that led to City's first goal. Towards the end of the match, he appeared to injure his ankle, but had to continue playing as Liverpool had already made all three of their substitutions. The injury did not keep Moreno out of Liverpool's next game- an away tie against Tottenham Hotspur on 31 August 2014. Moreno produced a man of the match display in the 3-0 win, and scored Liverpool's third goal. After dispossessing Andros Townsend halfway inside his own half, Moreno proceeded to sprint the full length of the pitch before firing across Hugo Lloris into the far corner of the net. On 16 September 2014, Moreno produced a man of the match performance in Liverpool's first UEFA Champions League tie for five years. With the Reds playing Bulgarian side Ludogorets at Anfield, Moreno gave an accomplished defensive and attacking display, and provided the assist for Mario Balotelli to open the scoring in the 2-1 win. Moreno's early Anfield career saw the youngster in and out of the team, with some question marks over his defensive capabilities. On 29 December 2014, with Brendan Rodgers now using a three at the back system, Moreno was fielded in a more advanced wing back role in the Reds' home tie against Swansea and scored his second Liverpool goal. In the 33rd minute, Moreno found himself on the end of a Jordan Henderson cross to finish from close range. Liverpool went on to win 4-1. On 22 March 2015, Moreno was on the receiving end of a lot of criticism after a 2-1 defeat at home to Manchester United. The Spaniard was out of position for both of Juan Mata's goals. Stats Moreno Moreno